


The Guardians Of The Galaxy Are Not A Cuddly Bunch

by GiannaQueenofBelgium



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, comics - Fandom, movies - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cute raccoon cuddles, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Vodka, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiannaQueenofBelgium/pseuds/GiannaQueenofBelgium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians of the Galaxy are not a very cuddle bunch of people, but when they are, it is pretty heartbreaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Guardians Of The Galaxy Are Not A Cuddly Bunch

The Guardians of the Galaxy are not a cuddly bunch.

 

 The most public affection they ever showed for one another was holding hands to disperse the immense power of the space infinity gem and use its abilities to destroy Ronan. Yes, Quill and Gamora are an unofficial couple and they dance together from time to time but getting physical is kept to a minimum, and for the most part touching was one of the unspoken sins of the Guardians. There were very, very few expectations for breaking the rule of “keep your hands to yourself or I’ll blow them off” and it happened rarely.

 

The first time the rule was broken was on the anniversary of Drax’s wife and daughter’s death. Drax was confined to his room almost constantly while he was in mourning for two weeks before the painful day was finally upon him, even though it was not voiced, everyone was dreadfully concerned for the big guy. Usually he would eat more than three grown oxen in one sitting but his food consumption plummeted drastically and he lost quite a bit of weight. And as if that wasn’t enough torture to put himself through, he stopped sleeping almost all together.

 

Once the crew arrived on the planet Drax had buried what was left of his favorite girls in the whole galaxy he was unrecognizable. His muscle mass had gone down exceedingly and even though he was still the largest member of the group, he just wasn’t Drax anymore; his eyes were bloodshot from silent crying and ringed with dark circles, he looked as if he had aged twenty years in just two weeks. In his bear paw hands he clasp four things, two letters, one for his wife and one for his daughter, a small hand blown glass vase and a rose the striking color of fresh blood. With tears brimming and dripping down his cheeks he approached the unmarked grave and set the items down carefully in front of the large boulder he buried his little family below. Then with a great, bellowing roar loud enough to wake the dead that echoed across the barren landscape dotted sparsely with stones he collapsed onto his knees and rocked his body with terrible sobs.

 

Gamora, surprisingly, was the first to approach Drax and lay a soft hand on his hunched, shaking shoulder. He froze for a moment and his cries ceased as she knelt down next to him and took his large hand in her own sleek one. Peter then walked next to Rocket who carried a very small, still in his pot Groot in his arms and they as well kneeled on the gravely ground. They mourned together. Rocket climbed up Drax’s leg, onto his back and sat on his shoulder, tenderly petting the bald man’s head just like he had done for Rocket when he was sure he had lost Groot forever. Thought Groot was just inches tall he did his part to comfort his friend and pay homage to the two lost souls. With all of the energy he could muster Groot grew a small violet from the top of his head and plucked it carefully, laying it delicately next to the crimson rose in its beautiful vase. It was a small gift but a huge gesture.

 

New tears collected in Drax’s eyes as he looked at his friends, ones neither of sadness nor shame, but of pure happiness he had not experienced since before his family passed. Though he would carry the burden of grief forever upon his shoulders he would not have to do it by himself. He was alone for too long with only revenge fueling him to go on in life. But now, he would never have to be alone again.

 

 

Another occasion was only shared between two of the Guardians, Gamora and Rocket. Gamora never thought in her wildest and strangest dreams that in her lowest moment Rocket the genetically engineered super raccoon would be the one to comfort her. Groot was under a desk lamp, stretched out with little leaves sprouting all over his ‘arms’ and having a blast soaking up the warm rays while Quill, Drax and Rocket went out for a couple beers on the planet they had landed on just hours ago. Gamora decided to stay back and have some girl time by herself. Or at least that is what she told everyone. In reality she had holed herself up in her room to get some time to clear her head and sort through some feelings that had been weighing her down for a couple months.

 

She’d been surrounded by enemies for so long it was hard to trust anyone. When it got down to the wire she trusted every single member of the crew with her life, and they felt the same. But with everyday things, like her favorite color, the sort of music she enjoyed or even talking about her past she felt uncomfortable and cornered. She’d opened up to Quill a little more than the others, maybe the whole “we’re dating but not really so don’t bring it up” might have had a hand in that, but it was till hard for her to believe that these people cared for her. She was not a good person, not to say that the others were overall good people in the slightest, but how could they ever care and love for an assassin? Her conscious wasn’t weighed down by her past, but her mind told her lies constantly concerning the others such as they were all out to get her.

 

Rocket was feeling a bit out of place in the mostly human variant bar, so with a bottle of vodka in hand he wobbled back to the ship to talk to Groot for a while. But he heard some out of place sniffling coming from the bottom deck where the rooms were located. With his head spinning a little he went downstairs, dripping some alcohol on the steps accidently. He found Gamora sprawled out on her bed, a box of chocolates and tissues next to her and her holographic television playing some random sit-com in a language he wasn’t accustomed too.

 

“Hey.” He said and raised the opaque bottle of vodka in the air as a tepid wave. Gamora froze mid-bite into a chocolate covered cherry and stared at Rocket with wide eyes. “You ok?” He asked and leant against the metal door frame.

 

“Does it look like it?” She asked and surprisingly ignored the alarms going off in her brain that screamed to kick Rocket out and threaten to rip off his whiskers if he ever spoke of this.

 

“Not really. You look like crap.” Gamora snorted and rolled her eyes, plunking down on her mound of pillows and starring at the TV dejectedly.

 

“What do you have there?” He asked and pointed towards her treats.

 

“Chocolate.” Rocket wrinkled his snout and stuck out his tongue.

 

“Yuck!” He shook his head at the memory of vomiting until he was dry heaving after eating just one chocolate bar. He learned the very hard way that Raccoons are not meant to eat cocoa. “Anything else?” He asked hoping she had something yummy. Gamora sighed and lifted a bag of chips out from under her blanket, she’d been storing up snack food like a squirrel for a rainy day and now she had to share. She was entirely pleased.

 

“Close the stupid door.” She said as he entered, he turned around and tugged it shut and then climbed onto her bed. She made a grabby hand motion for the vodka and they traded. After wiping the rim of the bottle she took a long chug and Rocket started to mow down on the chips.

 

“So. What’s eating you?” Rocket asked with crumbs in the fur around his mouth and dusting his little black nose.

 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” She muttered and didn’t look at him. It was easier to talk, even if they were only speaking in short choppy sentences, if she didn’t have to look him in the eye.

 

“Ok. Well you know if you ever need to vent- Groot is really good for listening. And well I’m here if you actually need a conversation with replies that are more than just “I am Groot” and little head nods.” He said and shoved another handful of chips into his mouth, crunching them and getting crumbs on his pants and her bed. The edge of Gamora’s green lips lifted up into a little lopsided smile. Rocket shivered, his hair standing up on end on the back of his neck, the ship was a lot cooler than the desert planet they were parked on. He held the bag of chips in one hand and padded over the bed nearer to Gamora and sat down right next to her, wriggling under the blankets while she held the Vodka above her head so it wouldn’t get bumped on accident and spill.

 

“Quit hoggin’ the blankets. Ma always said you gotta share!” Rocket said and tugged the blanket up and onto his little furry body. You’d think that all his fur would keep him warm, but after all the testing that was done on him he was pretty sensitive to sudden change in temperature. He wasn’t sure why, but he was pretty pissed about it. “Ok well she never said that, it was more of SNARL SNARL SNAP SNAP! Towards me and my brothers and sisters, but I got what she meant.” He shrugged and leant his head carefully against her shoulder slowly just in case she moved away so he got the message that he was being too close to her. But something told him that she needed something cuddly next to her at the moment, and he was right. Gamora snuggled down under the quilt, drinking a little more vodka as she pulled the blanket up to their chins and they watched her show.

 

They stayed like that until Drax and Quill got back to the ship two hours later. Rocket flew out of the bed, accidently knocking the empty chip bag onto the floor in his hurry.

 

“Talk about this and I’ll rip your larynx out, ok?” Gamora warned and handed him his vodka.

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.” He said and scattered.

 

Gamora felt a lot better after that. She was well aware of how much Rocket hated being touched and that he had absolutely no clue what was happening in the show she was watching, yet he stayed since he knew she needed someone. Even though she had a hard time believing it, the thought that the people on the ship loved her a whole big lot was becoming easier to swallow. She smiled and sunk into the mattress, laying on her side and looking through the remnants of the snacks she had. Gamora didn’t even feel irked about sharing her goodies.

 

 

Though the Guardians of the Galaxy are not a cuddle bunch, when they are, it is meaningful and full of love. The crew was an unexpected group of friends and an even more unexpected family. As it is said on Groot’s favorite earth movie:

 

“Ohana means family, and family means no one is left behind or forgotten.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you guys enjoyed this! I know I had a lot of fun writing it as painful as the scenes are n-n but everything ends happy and fluffily so woo-hoo!


End file.
